1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gloves and more particularly pertains to a new glove with fingernail protectors for protecting the fingernails of a wearer from accidental breaking or chipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gloves is known in the prior art. More specifically, gloves heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gloves include U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,119; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,245; U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,815; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,189; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,245; and U.S. Pat No. 5,140,709.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new glove with fingernail protectors. The inventive device includes a palm portion with a plurality of digit portions extending therefrom. The hack of each of the digit portions has a fingernail region extending from the tip of the digit portion towards the root of the digit portion. The thickness of the fingernail region of each of the digit portions is greater than the thickness of the rest of the digit portion to provide protection against chipping and breaking to the fingernails of a wearer.
In these respects, the glove with fingernail protectors according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the fingernails of a wearer from accidental breaking or chipping.